Talk:Modding/Cutscene Commands/@comment-38756149-20190408113856
Just Yandere Simulator refnames i find (AND TEXTURES TOO) Thanks to Amze to awesome comands OwO Also you can ask refname if tou need Light Music club refnames MusicAccessory1 MusicAccessory2 MusicAccessory3 MusicAccessory4 MusicAccessory5 PunkAccessory1C piercing PunkAccessory1A Bracelet PunkAccessory1B Bracelet MusicHair1 MusicHair2 MusicHair3 MusicHair4 MusicHair5 OriginalMiyujiHair MiyujiEyebrow_L MiyujiEyebrow_R GuitarCase (1) Keytar GibsonGuitar FenderBass SadBrows Drama Club DramaRose DramaFemaleHair1 FemaleHair6 DramaMaleHair1 DramaMaleHair2 DramaQueenHair AlbinoDramaQueenHair DramaMaleAccessory1 DramaMaleAccessory2 DramaMaleAccessory3 DramaQueenNeck DramaFemaleAccessory1 DramaFemaleAccessory2 RiggedGloves Gardening club OWO Keys WateringCan GardeningGloves - GardeningGlovesMesh WhiteLily Aisha SakuraFlower GardeningClubLeaderFlowers SunflowerFlower CameliaFlower VioletFlower SakuraHair GardeningClubLeaderHair SunflowerHair CameliaHair VioletHair Bully band OwO Hoodie LooseSocksLeft LooseSocksRight ScrunchieLeft ScrunchieRight GanguroAccessories (Old Musume Accessories) SmartPhone Bookbag GanguroHair GanguroPurpleCandy GanguroCyanStar GanguroOrangeFlower GanguroPinkHeart Student Council and Megami Saikou TigerHair DragonHair BirdHair TurtleHair BirdFeathers DragonEyepatch TigerScarf TurtleGlasses TurtleEarings PepperSpray SCPHair Art club Beret GeijuBeret Pen Pencil Paintbrush Pallete SketchBook PaintCase PenBoy PencilBoy MarkerGirl PaintbrushGirl GeijuHair GeijuGlasses PainterApron PainterApronFemale Science Club AhhahahahAHHAHAHAHAHAH hm sorry... Q_SC_Robot_Chan_Hair Q_SC_Robot_Chan_EarAccessory ScienceScanner_5 ScienceScanner_4 Scouter ScienceScanner_1 ScienceScanner_2 ScienceScanner_3 ScienceHair_1 ScienceHair_2 ScienceHair_3 ScienceHair_4 ScienceHair_5 LabcoatFemale - LabcoatBase LabcoatMale - LabcoatMaleBase Sport Club SportHair1 SportHair2 SportHair3 SportHair4 SportHair5 SportsGoggles1 SportsGoggles2 SportsGoggles3 SportsGoggles4 SportsGoggles5 GogglesUp SportsFacial1 SportsFacial2 FishBrows Gaming Club GameLeaderHair GameLeaderHair2 GameLeaderGlasses GemaBandana GameLeaderHeadphones WaifuHair MidoriHair BandanaAccessory - Ryoto Ippongo Accessory GameLeaderFacialHair MaiHeadScarf D-pad WristScarf PippiNeckScarf MidoriPhoneScarf SmartPhoneScreen MiyukiGameScreen Miyuki ARMiyuki Photo Club Camera FredAccessory ScoobyAccessory DaphneAccessory1 DaphneAccessory2 ShaggyAccessory VelmaAccessory FredHair VelmaHair DaphneHair ScoobyHair ShaggyHair Cooking Club CookingClubHair4 CookingClubHair5 CookingClubHair1 CookingClubHair2 CookingClubHair3 CookingClubAcc1 CookingClubAcc2 CookingClubAcc3 KerchiefLarge CookingClubAcc4 CookingClubAcc5 Object001 = Cooking apron Plate WesternFingerFood_Mesh (1) FoodTrayNew_Mesh (3) KitchenKnife CookingClub_SingleOctoSausageMesh Plate OctoGroup MartialArts Club MaleBandana Bandana FemaleBandana MaleMartialHair1 MaleMartialHair2 MaleMartialHair3 FemaleMartialHair2 FemaleMartialHair1 Rainey Occult Club OccultHair1 OccultHair3 OccultHair5 OccultHair2 OccultHair4 OccultHair6 Choker (Like Supana or Kokuma) Oka Choker Glasses (Daku Glasses) Bandage (Kokuma) EyepatchRight (Supana) EyepatchLeft (Supana) OccultBook Delinquents OLD FemaleDelinquentHair1 FemaleDelinquentHair2 FemaleDelinquentHair3 FemaleDelinquentHair4 FemaleDelinquentHair5 DeliquentHair1 DeliquentHair2 DeliquentHair3 DeliquentHair4 DeliquentHair5 SugeonMaskFemale SurgeonMaskWhite SurgeonMaskKuso SurgeonMaskX SugeonMaskTeeth SugeonMask FemaleThugHair FemaleThugBandana MaleThugHair MaleThugBandana Delinquents NEW ForeheadScar_Delinquent_Accessory CheekScar_Delinquent_Accessory EyeScar_Delinquent_Accessory MouthScar_Delinquent_Accessory NoseScar_Delinquent_Accessory WeaponBag CheekScar_Delinquent_Hair EyeScar_Delinquent_Hair ForeheadScar_Delinquent_Hair NoseScar_Delinquent_Hair MouthScar_Delinquent_Hair EasterEggs CirnoHair BanchoHair EbolaHair NewHatredHair MedusaHair SlenderHair (HairRight,HairLeft) GaloHair TornadoHair GazerHair GazerHair2 BladeHair BlackEyePatch (X mode) BigBoss_Acc (Punished... mode i think) BigBoss_Scarf GaloGlasses GaloEarrings GaloLeftArmband GaloRighArmband GaloLeftWristbands GaloRightWristbands GaloRightIndexRing GaloLeftIndexRing GaloRightMiddleRing GaloLeftMiddleRing WhiteTatsumakiDress (Tornado mode) FalconHelmet CyborgHelmet CirnoWings SuccubusWings (Ebola Chan wings) CirnoRibbon (OLD VERSIONS ONLY) FalconGun Cape (OnePunch Mode) DelinquentCoatFixed (Bancho) Counselor CouncelorHairMesh Councelor (ForRefLocal position i think) - CouncelorMesh GlassesMesh Teachers Whistle (Gym teacher) PETeacherHair NurseHair NurseHatMesh FemaleTeacherHair1 FemaleTeacherHai2 FemaleTeacherHair3 FemaleTeacherHair4 FemaleTeacherHair5 FemaleTeacherHair6 FemaleGlasses(1-6) Other (Rainbow Six,yan acc,and other) Armband RightSweatBand LeftSweatBand Phone FriendshipBracelet Steak Toast Ivysaur Toaster Alpaca Squid KittenAccessory Steak BluePopsicle MarioMustache RedNose GentlemanAccessories GentlemanStache GentlemanPipe BubbleTea Mario Bento EventBook ChocolateBar GoldBangle (Bracelet) MisatoBow TohruHornsMesh KannaHornsMesh LucoaHornsMesh KLK_Horns DevilHorns DevilWings DevilTail BunnyBeanie MononekoHead ExpressionMask NoFace Persona_Mask PantyMask FoxEars NekoEars CatEars RongRongEars EyeFlower BunnyHairPin WirelessHeadset TreblrClef Headphones SonicoHeadphones GiffanyRibbon StarsOrnament RainbowPiano TortillaHat TopHat WitchHat Witch Hat SadisticMusicHat Hat ( Its a red cap) SukebanHat FumiGlasses NinaGlasses BlueGlasses MemeGlasses ThatDudeGlasses KONGlasses (Info chan glasses) CupquakeHorn RoseNecklace PinNecklace RivalHair OsanaHair DramaQueenHair OccultHair1 NurseHairMesh or LewdNurseHair SCPHair or SCPHairMesh Magic Miyuki MiyukiHair MiyukiWings PrincessRod or MagicalGirlWand MiyukiBase MiyukiCostume I will update this OWOOO Maybe MAYBEEEEE